


Look Through My Eyes

by WillowFirebolt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blind!Percy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFirebolt/pseuds/WillowFirebolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wakes up in hospital to find that he can't see and that he definitely should have listened to Annabeth. </p><p>Blind!Percy fic set three years after the quest of the seven ended (so 2013).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PERCY

Percy opened his eyes, but everything stayed dark. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was. He could hear beeping and clicking noises coming from either side of him but he couldn't see what was making them. He tried squinting into the darkness to see what was around him but only succeeded in causing a burning pain to flare up across his face. The pain seemed to kick start his memory as the last few days started to come back to him. Must be in the infirmary, Percy thought to himself, but since when did Camp Half Blood have heart monitors and - was that an IV in the back of his hand? Damn, Annabeth was right about that quest being a bad idea. Percy tried to sit up but that sent another wave of pain crashing into his body. Groaning, he pushed himself up onto his elbows. A sharp intake of breath to his right told him someone else was in the room.  
"Hello?" He asked into the darkness.  
"Mmm" came the reply, it sounded like who ever it was must have been asleep, woken by his groaning.  
"Who's there? Annabeth?"  
"Percy, you're awake!" Percy sighed with relief at the sound of her voice.  
"Hey wise girl" he teased her. "Um, where are we?"  
"We're in the hospital, in San Fransisco" she replied. Percy heard her footsteps and the sound of metal on the Lino floor as Annabeth pulled a chair over to his bed and sat down.  
"Hospital? Couldn't they just patch me up once we got back to camp?" He asked. He heard the chair creak as Annabeth shifted uncomfortably.  
"Percy, you were hurt really badly. We weren't sure if you were going to make it. "  
"Wait what? How long have I been out for?"  
"Four days" Annabeth replied.  
"Shit. I guess you were right about this not being a good idea." Percy joked. Annabeth didn't seem to find it funny. "Go on then, how badly did I get my ass beat by those Drakons, I can take it." Percy sensed her smile a little at his wounded pride.  
"Three broken ribs, ruptured spleen, lacerations on your back and arms. You took a hit from one of their tails and ended up going through a car windscreen."  
"Wow, I really took a beating." Percy couldn't see Annabeth's face but the tension in her voice told him exactly what her expression would be like. It made him feel like she was keeping something from him.  
"Annabeth, why is it so dark in here?" Percy asked. Annabeth didn't say anything. "Annabeth?"  
"Um Percy, when the Drakon hit you with it's tail, it caught you off guard." Percy could tell she was struggling to find the answer to his question, which was worrying him because Annabeth usually had all the answers.  
"Annabeth, c'mon, just tell me what's wrong."  
"Percy, the Drakon wouldn't have caught you off guard with its tail if it hadn't just scratched you across your face." Percy almost laughed, "Annabeth, you didn't really think I was going to be upset about some scratches on my face. I mean I know I'm handsome, but it's nothing to get upset about" he teased. However his attempt to lighten the mood crashed and burned as Annabeth stayed completely silent. "Okay seriously Annabeth, turn the lights on or open the blinds or something."  
"The lights are on Percy, that's not why you can't see. It's just that when the the Drakon swiped your face, it didn't just leave some scratches."  
"I know how big Drakon claws are Annabeth, don't worry, I'm not expecting to look in the mirror and only see some tiny scratches."  
"Percy..." Annabeth sounded like she was about to cry. It was kind of freaking him out actually. This wasn't like her at all, usually she'd be telling him off for not listening to her and getting himself hurt.  
"Can you just tell me what's going on Annabeth, please." Percy asked. She stayed silent, but Percy felt her take his hand. She lifted his hand up and touched his fingers to his forehead, running his fingers along a thick line of stitches. Annabeth took her hand away but Percy continued to trace the lines on his face. He followed one of them down over his forehead and over his eyebrow and...  
He moved his hand across and found a second row of stitches. This one running across the bridge of his nose and all the way down to his upper lip. He found the top of a third row, but he couldn't bring himself to follow it. He knew what he'd find if he did.  
"Oh gods Annabeth, am I... Oh gods, I'm so sorry." Percy tried to swallow the lump that was building in his throat but he couldn't stop silent tears rolling down his cheeks. The salt stang as it ran into the cuts on his face.  
"You don't need to be sorry." Annabeth said, taking his hand again. He could tell from her voice that she was trying to hide her own emotions for his sake.  
"If I'd just listened to you in the first place, you knew it was a bad idea. Everyone; you, Chiron, Rachel, you all told us not to go."  
"Percy there was no way Jason wasn't going to go, and there was no way you or Piper or Nico were going to let him go on his own." She squeezed his hand, so hard it almost hurt. "And there was no way I was letting you go anywhere without me." Percy smiled and squeezed her hand back but only really to comfort her. Inside he was reeling. What the hell was he going to do now. What was his mom going to say? And Zoe crap, his three year old sister wasn't going to understand what had happened to him. What if his face scared her, would she even recognise him.  
"Hey Annabeth, did you, you know, try the water thing?" He asked.  
"That was the first thing I did, but you just kept bleeding. I think the Drakon claws were poisoned because the wounds were smoking and they didn't heal over at all in the water. It was almost as if you used all your power flushing out the poison. Eventually we had to get you somewhere they could stitch you up properly and stop the bleeding. Even then I had to keep sneaking you ambrosia."  
"Maybe when we get back to camp, we could try again." The sea healing him was his last chance of things going back to normal, Percy couldn't give up on it yet.  
"Okay but Percy, promise me you won't get your hopes up." Annabeth said. Percy could tell she didn't think a second try would make any difference.  
"I promise." Percy replied.  
"Good, now you should get some sleep. You'll heal faster if you rest and the faster you heal the sooner we can go home." Percy nodded. There was nothing he wanted more than to get out of here and go back to camp.  
"Annabeth?"  
"Yes"  
"Is everyone else okay? Are you okay?" She smiled (or at least Percy guessed she died by the little snorting sound she made) at his concern for their friends.  
"Everyone is fine, just a few cuts and bruises. Don't worry about the others okay, just focus on getting yourself better." Percy nodded again. Annabeth let go of his hand and he listened to her footsteps heading for the door. Congratulations Jackson, he thought to himself, you've officially reached the highest level of fucking up possible. Percy closed his eyes, not that it made any difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed that and hopefully you'll stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be up soon as I've already written it! Each chapter will be from a different perspective. I'm going to write a prequel story to explain how they all got into this situation with the Drakons in the first place but you might have to wait a bit for that. Inspiration for Zoe Percy's half sister (daughter of Paul and Sally, named after Zoë Nightshade) came from a tumblr post which I now can't find so just saying, I didn't come up with that idea, not taking credit for it. I'm totally open to promts or any ideas you guys have so fire away!


	2. ANNABETH

Annabeth shut the door slowly behind her as she left Percy's room. She took a few shaky steps down the hallway, intending to head back to the cafeteria where the others were waiting, but her knees felt so weak that she put her back up against the wall and slid down onto the floor. Annabeth wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, staring blankly at the wall, when someone put a firm hand on her shoulder. Piper slid down onto the floor next to her.  
"How did he take it" she asked gently.  
"Not good" Annabeth replied. "I don't think he's really accepted it yet." She let out a shaky breath. "He thinks going in the water when we get back to camp might heal it."  
"Did you tell him we already tried?"  
"I explained everything that happened and about the poison, but you know what he's like. He's just so fucking stubborn!" Annabeth almost shouted. She put her head in her hands and let out a sob that racked through her body. Piper put an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. Annabeth knew she was probably freaking Piper out right now, curling up in a ball on the floor and crying wasn't a very characteristically 'Annabeth' thing to do, but she was glad to have someone to lean on. Annabeth took a few shaky breaths and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.  
"Yes, I do know Percy," Piper said, standing up. She reached a hand down to Annabeth and pulled her up off the floor. "And that's how I know he'll be fine. He'll get through this and come out the other side just as stubborn and stupid as he was before." She put her hands on Annabeth's shoulders and squeezed them tightly. "Okay?"  
"Okay." Annabeth sniffed. Even when she wasn't using her charm speak, Piper was damn convincing.  
"Good, now let's go back to the cafeteria. The others are really worried, we should go tell them that Percy came around." Annabeth nodded and she and Piper headed down the hallway to the cafeteria.  
The room was mostly empty, apart from a few nurses on their lunch break. Their friends had taken over a big table in the corner. Nico and Jason were sitting at one end in silence. Jason was leaning back in his chair, arms folded, staring blankly at the table. Nico was ripping up a paper cup and flicking the pieces down the table to Leo, who was setting fire to them and letting them burn to ashes. Frank and Hazel were sat at the other end, heads together, talking quietly. Grover had pulled three chairs into a row and was lying across them, snoring. One of his fake feet had fallen off, leaving a hoof sticking out of the bottom of his jeans. Reyna was standing alone by the window, looking out at the Golden Gate bridge in the distance. They were a sorry looking group, all of them covered in cuts and bruises; their clothes were burnt and torn. Hazel was manipulating the Mist so they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves, but they still got some worried looks from passers by. She wondered if they could see that Reyna was wearing her full Praetor's uniform or not. Annabeth had kind of lied to Percy when she said everyone else was fine. Jason had a nasty head wound that had left him concussed. Reyna had needed stitches for a slash across her forearm and another across her back, and Leo had actually broken his arm. Without Percy to help with the healing, they'd been forced to come to a hospital. If it hadn't been for Piper's charm speak and Hazel's magic, they would have had a hard time explaining what had happened when they had all stumbled through the doors, Frank carrying an unconscious, sopping wet, heavily bleeding Percy. Annabeth took a deep breath and headed over to the table.  
"You guys look pretty rough" she said as she sat down between Leo and Nico. Piper sat down next to Jason and leant against him. He lifted his arm up and put it around her shoulders, but his gaze didn't move from the table. "We could say the same thing about you" Leo said, but with none of his usual sarcasm. Annabeth hadn't looked in a mirror since they got here, but she imagined Leo was right.  
"How's your arm?" She asked him. Leo shrugged, "Fine, hurts a bit." Annabeth nodded. "Have you managed to get any sleep at all?" Leo shook his head.  
"None of us have really, not since yesterday. Apart from Grover obviously." Leo looked over at the Satyr, sprawled across the chairs. "He ran out of Coke cans about two hours ago, and they haven't restocked vending machine yet so it could be a while before he wakes up." Annabeth smiled. "You wanna tell us how Percy's doing?" Leo asked. At this, the others broke out of their own thoughts and looked towards her.  
"Um, yeah" she said. She reached her foot under the table and poked Grover until he grunted and sat up.  
"What's going on?" He asked blearily.  
"Annabeth was just going to tell us how Percy is doing" Piper said, giving Annabeth a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath in and steeled herself for her friends reactions, and the questions that would surely follow. Annabeth suddenly understood what it was like for doctors who had to give families of people who'd died the bad news.  
"Okay, so he came round about half an hour ago, but he's probably sleeping again now" she added quickly when she saw Jason and Nico look as though they were about to jump up and run to Percy's room.  
"So he's going to be okay?" Hazel asked, her big eyes were so full of concern that Annabeth hardly had the heart to tell her the truth.  
"Yes, I mean he's still pretty rough, but it's not as simple as that." Annabeth paused, trying to find the right way to break it to them. Piper seemed to notice that she was struggling, and stepped in to help.  
"You all saw what the Drakon claws did to his face" she said. "We talked to the surgeon that stitched him up and he said that even once the wounds have healed, he said... He said that Percy's never going to see again." Piper said, looking down at the table. Annabeth felt a lump forming in her throat but she didn't have any tears left to shed, so she sat in silence, looking down at the table. Nico stood up, violently pushing his chair away, and stalked out of the cafeteria. Jason looked at Piper, silently asking her if she was okay. She nodded, so he got up and followed after Nico. Frank comforted Hazel as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Grover got up and came around the table, sitting down next to Annabeth.  
"Hey, it's going to be okay." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders. The hint of a bleat in his voice told her he wasn't quite as confident as he was trying to sound. Annabeth shook her head.  
"No it's not. Everyone keeps saying it is, but it's not." Annabeth ran her hands through her hair, pulling it so hard that it hurt. "Everything isn't going to just go back to normal. Percy isn't going to be the same as he was before." Grover stood up and pulled Annabeth into a hug.  
"Just think about what Percy would say."  
"Probably something stupid, like, 'don't worry about it wise girl'" Annabeth said, smiling. Grover laughed sadly.  
"Exactly, he wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick over him."  
"Even though he'd do exactly that if it was one of us." Annabeth sighed, and looked over to where Reyna was standing alone by the window. She hadn't come over to the table at all, but Annabeth was sure she's heard everything that had been said. "I'm just gonna go see how she's doing." She said, pulling away from Grover. He followed her gaze and looked over at Reyna.  
"Yeah... Good luck with that" said Grover, raising his eyebrows. Annabeth gave him a playful shove on the shoulder and headed towards Reyna. She didn't know what the Praetor was like when she was back at Camp Jupiter with Frank and Hazel, but whenever she came to Camp Half Blood, or met up with any of them, she was so detached and shut off from the group, that Annabeth didn't know whether to be worried or offended. Reyna's focus didn't move from the window as Annabeth came and stood next to her.  
"I'm not interested in talking about feelings" she said bluntly, continuing to stare out of the window. "It's clear Percy isn't going to die, so we'll be leaving for Camp Jupiter in the morning."  
"We?" Annabeth asked.  
"Well Hazel's free to stay but the Camp can't be left without the Praetors for much longer."  
"You're going to have trouble getting Frank to leave now" Reyna sighed, looking down.  
"I know, but not everyone has a Centaur and a drunken God to run their camp for them while they're away." She looked over to where Frank and Hazel were sitting. "I wish we could stay, but the centurions we left in charge aren't going to keep things running smoothly for long. The camp is still in ruins from the Drakon attacks." Annabeth nodded.  
"I understand, and I know you are just as worried about Percy as everyone else, but you ran the camp on your own for months when Jason was missing, and that was with Octavian challenging you constantly. Let Frank stay for a few more days, please." Reyna was silent for a few moments, then she nodded.  
"Okay, a few more days, but I can't run the camp alone for long."  
"Thank you" Annabeth said.  
"Just let me know how he's doing okay?"  
"Of course." Reyna grunted in thanks and returned her focus to the window.  
Annabeth headed back to the table.  
"She seems extra friendly today." Said Grover, Annabeth sat backdown next to him, smiling at the satyr's sarcasm.  
"Being in this place for so long us getting to everyone," she replied. "The sooner we get out of her and go home, the better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter will be up soon, it's already written I just need to type it up! Please feel free to put foward any suggestions for where you think the story should go because after the next chapter I don't really know what I'm doing!!


	3. JASON

"Nico?" Jason called, walking down the corridor from the cafeteria. He saw the scrawny boy running around a corner up ahead. "Nico! Wait up!" He shouted after him, breaking into a run to catch up. He rounded the corner and saw Nico go out the front doors of the hospital. Jason sped up, heading for the doors, expecting Nico to carry on running, but when he went through the doors he found Nico sitting on the front steps, with his head in his hands. Jason dropped down onto the step next to him, "Hey" he said quietly.   
"Go away" Nico growled, keeping his hands firmly pressed against the side of his head, refusing to look up at Jason.   
"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Percy. It wasn't any body's fault."  
"If I'd just-" Nico started, but Jason cut him off.   
"If you'd just what? Just summoned the dead sooner? You could just as easily blame any of us Nico. Why didn't I summon the winds sooner? Why didn't Frank turn into a bear sooner? Why didn't Hazel use her magic sooner? Why didn't Leo set himself on fire sooner? You see? You can't go around blaming yourself for something you couldn't have stopped, in just the same way you can't blame any of us for it because there was nothing we could have done." Nico took his head out of his hands and looked up at Jason. His eyes were watery but the set of his jaw told Jason he was determined not to cry.   
"I know all of that," he said. "But it doesn't stop me from feeling like it was all my fault." His voice was shaking so badly that Jason instinctively went to put a steady hand on his shoulder, but hesitated. Nico looked away from him but silently nodded permission. Jason placed a firm hand on the boys shoulder. It was hard to imagine that the scrawny kid sat next to him, who he kinda thought of as a little brother, was almost a hundred years older than him.   
"I understand how you feel, every single one of us has run over what happened a hundred times in our heads, trying to find something we could have done, but there isn't anything. Just remember, it wasn't your fault okay?" Nico nodded again. Jason squeezed his shoulder then took his hand away. The two boys say their in silence for a while after that, watching people come and go. Eventually Jason got up, thinking he should probably go talk to Piper. "You coming?" He asked Nico.   
"No," he replied. "I think I'm just gonna stay out here for a bit. I kind of want to be alone for a while."  
"Okay," Jason said. "Don't stay out here all night." He saw the young demigod's shoulders jerk slightly as he snorted, finding Jason's 'fatherly' concern funny. Jason smiled and headed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a little bit longer to be up because I havnt written it yet and I don't really know what's going to happen next, so if you have any suggestions for what could happen then please please comment, it would be really helpful. Any Constructive criticism is very welcome! I'm always looking to improve my work. I'd really like to know what you guys think about the characters eg. If I've got their traits/relationships with other characters right?


	4. PERCY

A few days later, Percy got his stitches out. It took the nurses almost two hours to remove all of them, since they covered his back and arms as well as his face. Annabeth had continued to sneak him in ambrosia which, according to her, had helped his wounds heal a lot faster. Although it had done nothing to improve his sight. A few hours after they'd finished taking out his stitches, Percy was sat cross legged on his bed attempting to play Mythomagic against Frank. Hazel was sat next to him, telling him which cards he had in his hands. Even if he had actually been able to see the cards he was playing, Frank still would have been totally beating his ass, but Percy wasn't really interested in winning. He had only really agreed to play because he knew Frank and Hazel wanted to help, but it turned out that it felt good to be doing something relatively normal. The last few days since he woke up had been surreal. Doctors coming in every couple of hours poking and prodding him, talking in hushed tones, thinking that he couldn't hear what they were saying about him. 'Good to know you all feel so sorry for me' he felt like saying to them. His friends had been comfortingly normal. Always keeping him company when he wanted it and leaving him to be alone when he needed. The only person he hadn't talked to was Nico. Jason had told him that he was still at the hospital, he just hadn't come to Percy's room yet, which frustratingly he wasn't allowed to leave. He'd wanted to talk to Nico, make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid like blaming himself for everything that happened, but Jason had reassured him that he would keep an eye on him. That was after Percy had tried to get up and find him. That attempt only ended in him collapsing in the hallway and getting a serious telling off from the doctors and, even more terrifyingly, Annabeth. Apparently trying to walk around by yourself when you've recently been blinded and thrown through a car window is a bad idea.  
"Okay, prepare to die dolphin boy" said Frank; he probably had some super powerful card to play that would wipe out Percy's entire deck.  
"You might want to rethink that one Zhang, considering you're the one who can actually turn into a dolphin" Percy taunted him.  
"Ha ha very funny," Frank laughed sarcastically. "I play Hades." Percy could imagine the satisfied look on Frank's face.  
"Damn, doesn't he have like 4000 attack power?"  
"5000 actually" said a different voice, coming from the doorway.  
"Nico?" Percy asked, recognising his voice.  
"Hey, um, can we talk?" Nico mumbled.  
"Yeah sure." Percy waited, expecting Nico to start talking, but he stayed silent. "Oh right," said Percy, realising what Nico was waiting for. "Um, you guys mind giving us a minute?"  
"Of course" Hazel said. Percy felt the mattress shift as she and Frank got up off the bed. The door clicked shut behind them, but as far as Percy could tell, Nico didn't come any closer, staying by the wall. Percy swung his legs over the edge of the bed, grimacing at the pain in his still healing ribs.  
"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.  
"I came to see how you where doing..." Percy tried to get an idea of where Nico was in the room by where his voice was coming from. I'm probably just staring in the complete wrong direction right now, thought Percy to himself, and it's definitely making me look crazy. "...and to tell you that I'm leaving." Percy jerked out of his thoughts.  
"Wait what, why?" He asked, confused.  
"I think I've spent enough time sitting around in the cafeteria and sleeping in a crappy motel every night" he replied coldly. Percy was taken aback at Nico's harsh tone.  
"Where are you going to go?" He asked.  
"Camp Jupiter," Nico replied. "We promised Reyna we'd let her know how you were doing. After that I don't know."  
"Okay," Percy said tentatively, not wanting to provoke Nico, he seemed kind of touchy. Percy was used to the kid being a bit grumpy, but this was different. "Why don't you go back to Camp afterwards?" Percy suggested. "Will's probably worried about you."  
"If I go back to Camp Half Blood I'll just have to answer everyone's questions about you and what happened, because that all anyone cares about."  
"Hey, I didn't say you had to or anything, chill man." Percy raised his hands, shocked at Nico's reaction. "I just thought you'd want to let Will know you're okay that's all."  
"Why would Will care if I was okay?"  
Oh, I thought you guys were-"  
"No." Nico cut him off sharply. Percy sighed.  
"Nico, you're not acting like this, I mean, wanting to leave and stuff, because you feel guilty or something, are you?"  
"No! Contrary to your beliefs Percy, not everything revolves around you!" Nico spat.  
"I didn't say that, I just-" Nico cut him off again.  
"Look Percy, I really don't care what you have to say," the venom had faded from his voice but his tone was still cold and stiff. "and I've said what I wanted to, so I'm going to go." Percy heard him walk over to the door, slamming it shut as he left. Percy was left sitting on his bed, wandering what the hell just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enjoyable! I really have no freakin clue what should happen next so please gimme some ideas! I would love to know what you guys think of the story and also if you think IVE got the characters right and if their relationships with other characters are right?!?


	5. ANNABETH

"Please sit down Annabeth" said the doctor, gesturing to the chair across the table from him. He'd called a meeting with her to "talk about Percy's condition" but she wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. Annabeth had sort of lied and told the hospital that she was Percy's fiancé so she would be allowed to deal with all the forms and other important stuff and they wouldn't have to involve Percy's mom yet.   
"Percy has made a miraculous recovery," said the middle aged man, a little too enthusiastically for her current mood. "I've never seen wounds like that heal so fast." The speed at which Percy's wounds had healed had shocked all of the hospital staff, who'd told Annabeth he'd probably be here for a month at least when they'd first arrived. Since then however, Annabeth had been secretly giving Percy ambrosia to speed up the healing process. Once he'd woken up, Annabeth had insisted that he took a shower twice a day. The waters effect on the wounds was amazing. They were completely healed over now, leaving only scars. Granted, they were pretty big scars, but scarred was a hundred times better than dead in Annabeth's books.   
"Despite his wounds healing so well," the doctor continued. "I'm sorry to say that Percy's eyesight hasn't improved at all. His eyes have been too badly damaged. It would be a miracle if he ever recovered his sight." Annabeth nodded, this guy wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know, so why had he called this meeting. The doctor seemed to pick up on Annabeth's impatience. "I called you in here to tell you that since there seems to be nothing else physically wrong with Percy, there's no need to keep him here any longer. He'll be discharged in the morning."  
Annabeth sighed with relief. She could tell that Percy was going stir crazy, stuck in his room 24/7. She was pretty keen to get out of here herself, but she knew that Percy more than most, couldn't stand being cooped up. She guessed it was a son of the sea God thing. Annabeth nearly just got up and left, desperate to tell Percy the good news, but she remembered her manners at the last minute.   
"Thank you for everything you've done" She said as she pushed her chair back. The doctor stood up as well and followed her out into the hallway.   
"Just doing my job" he replied jokingly. "I would encourage you and Percy to seek some counselling when you return to New York. He might find it hard to adjust to some things-" He was interrupted by Nico barging him in the shoulder as he came flying down the corridor. He mumbled a passing apology as he stormed down the hallway and turned the corner. Annabeth watched him disappear, wandering what had got him so worked up.   
"Is he-" The doctor started   
"I'm sure it's fine." Annabeth cut him off.   
"Right then," he said, looking slightly worried. "I'll leave you to give Percy the good news." He went back into his office, shutting the door behind him. Probably glad we'll be gone tomorrow, thought Annabeth, as she set off for Percy's room. Their stay at the hospital had been slightly disruptive, to put it lightly. The vending machine had to be restocked everyday to satisfy Grover's nervous need to eat all things aluminium. That was, until he broke it. He'd somehow managed to pull it forward, whilst trying to dislodge a stuck can of Pepsi. Not only that but Leo had been having trouble controlling his powers. His left arm, being broken, wasn't really cooperating in terms of not melting three chairs in the cafeteria. Luckily Piper had been on hand to talk Leo out of that one.   
Annabeth arrived at Percy's room and opened the door to find him sitting on his bed, looking very confused. Not an unusual expression on him, but Annabeth guessed it had something to do with her encounter with hurricane Nico.   
"You okay?" She asked softly, not wanting to startle him.   
"Annabeth, hey." Percy looked up at her. He was getting good at judging where people were by where their voice was coming from.   
"Hey" she replied. "You know what's going on with Nico?"  
Percy's face fell, "I don't really know. He came in here and told me he was leaving, but he was acting all weird so I asked him if he was feeling guilty for what happened, like an idiot, but you know what he's like. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't blaming himself for everything."  
"Yes, I do know what he's like, so I'm guessing he wasn't very happy when you said that?" Annabeth asked.   
"Well, if flipping out at me and leaving is a sign he wasn't happy, then yes." Percy replied with dry sarcasm, looking down at his lap. Annabeth sat down on the bed next to him.   
"Don't worry about Nico for now okay," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll sort it out when we get back to camp tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?" Percy asked, confused.   
"Yes, you're being discharged in the morning."  
"You serious?" He asked looking across at her hopefully.  
"Yep" Annabeth smiled.   
"Yes! Finally!" Percy shouted, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her backwards. "I was starting to loose it in here." Annabeth laughed as the fell back onto the bed together.   
"Calm down there Seaweed Brain. We're not out of the woods yet." She said.   
"Wow, way to kill the mood Wise Girl." Percy said. Annabeth sighed.   
"I'm sorry, but we do need to think about how we'll do things when we get home."  
"Let's just not think for a bit okay" Percy said, pulling her close.   
"You know, that might just be one of the only good ideas you've had" she replied, cuddling up to him even more. "Ha ha, very funny." Percy laughed. They stayed there in silence for a while, Percy's chest rising and falling under Annabeth's hand. Eventually his breathing steadied as he fell asleep. The room darkened around them as the sun went down, but Annabeth was in no rush to get back to the motel. It was pitch black outside by the time a gentle knock came at the door. It was Hazel.   
"We're heading back to the motel." She said quietly.  
"Right" Annabeth said, reluctantly moving away from Percy and getting up off the bed as gently as she could. She pulled the covers up over Percy and heading for the door. She paused in the doorway to look back at her sleeping boyfriend. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. Sure, the scars on Percy's face were hard to ignore, but it was the faded colour of his eyes that made the biggest difference. It was easier to imagine that nothing had changed when he was sleeping. Annabeth knew her friends were waiting for her so she tore her eyes away and went out into the hall, closing the door softy behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay, I wasn't really sure what to write (any ideas or prompts would be really appreciated!!) just incase you didn't know this, the reason Annabeth pretendee to be Percy's fiancé was because you need to be an "official" family member to make decisions and sign papers for someone and I didn't want to bring sally in yet. Next chapter soon! If I can decide what to write >.


End file.
